Shattered
by unleashmysoul
Summary: She shattered him without even knowing his name. Main characters: Emma, Sean and Jay
1. Prologe

He knew he was wrong. But he would never admit it. His life had always been on a downward spiral. When he saw her starting to fall, he made his move. Not because he hated her. Because if she was going to fall, she wouldn't do it alone. He had always envied her affection from afar. She was unattainable. So when she began to slip away, he put her in her place. He took away her love. He kept throwing stone after stone at her fragile state. He help break her. She was so close and it only took a tiny rock to shatter the already spidered glass that made her whole. Once she was in a million pieces he realized his mistake. She would never be the person he had wanted again. He had destroyed the only person he ever truly cared about. All because she shattered him without even knowing his name.


	2. Today

The sunlight pours through the window onto his face. He rolls over and looks at the clock.

5:30 a.m. it tells him. Just after sunrise.

He's been awake for hours. Haunted by the memories and nightmares, his need to sleep has been out weighed. He sits up and put his head in his hands. Taking deep breaths, he tries to force the tears back.

"Suck it up. Your never going to make it if you don't get hold of yourself." He says to himself.

He stands up, tears gone, and walks over to his dresser. There are pictures of her everywhere on top. He picks up one and gazes at her beautiful smile. He runs over her face lightly with his fingers tracing every detail. Drops of liquid hit her face and he realizes tears are falling again.

"No!"he yells throwing the picture against the wall.

He sweeps his arm across sending everything crashing to the floor.

He sighs and decides to leave the mess, he'll clean it up later.

He sifts through the drawers and then the closet, taking out clothes he needs for the day. He takes everything to the bathroom. He hangs up the clothes and strips off his shirt and boxers. He climbs into the shower letting the hot water beat into his back. He trying not to cry again as his mind reopens memories of her.


	3. His Heart breaks

He remembers the first time he saw her. He had been driving around trying to clear his head after another heated morning with his parents when he saw a park. He got out of the car and found a nice table to sit on. He grabbed a cigarette out of his pocket and set it on the table while he searched for his lighter. The wind blew it right off the table onto the ground. He turned around and reached down picking up it. Fate had turned him toward the other side of the park. He brought it to his mouth and blew the dirt off of it, shrugging before he placed it between his lips. After he lit the end, he sucked in a deep drag, the exhale was what he had needed. His muscles relaxed and he surveyed the area. That's when he saw her. He dropped his bottom jaw, stunned by the beauty before him. His cigarette fell from his lips as he sat froze that way.

She was sitting outside under a willow tree. The sun flowing through the leaves surrounding her in this gentle light. She looked like an angel. Her blonde hair was cascading down her shoulders. Her back up against the tree as her soft hazel eyes were fixated on a novel held in her small, delicate hands. Her tan legs exposed modestly below a knee length white skirt. Every few pages she would pause to write a few notes in her binder that was next to her on the grass. There was a small breeze and her pages began to turn themselves until one ripped free. He ran after it for her. When he had recovered the escapee, He walked back to her and heard her voice for the first time. It was like every word came out as a beautiful music note, forming a song as she spoke.

She had thanked him and called him her knight in shining armor, protecting her English grade from the evil wind. They laughed together and she invited him to sit down and share some fresh fruit with her. He joked with her about doing homework before school started for the year. She just said she like being prepared. He told her to enjoy the last day of summer, as she could finish tomorrow when it was actually assigned.

As they talked, they realized they went to the same school and had quite a bit in common. They just talked for hours under that tree. She was beautiful, but despite what they had in common, He could tell she was out of his league. It was the things they didn't share that made him feel that way. Her perfect family and perfect life v.s. His screwed up family and checkered past. As the day went on their friendly conversation deepened. She just made him feel so comfortable that things just started pouring out. He told her everything about his family and his past. He could believe it when she opened up and revealed that her life wasn't so perfect either. But she didn't challenge his life, she was just sharing her demons with him. He felt like he had met his soul mate and started to feel a connection with her that he couldn't put into words. It was when the sun started to set that he realized they never even introduced themselves.

"I just realized I never told you my name and you never told me yours" he had said to her

She smiled and laughed. "It's-"

"Emma!" a voice had yelled in the distance. They both turned and as a male rushed over to them.

The male kissed her softly and said "Emma we're really late! I've been trying to find you for almost an hour."

"Oh, my god! Sean!" She said looking at her watch "I'm so sorry! I lost track of the time." She scrambled to get her things together and Sean helped her. Then just like that they ran.

When they had made it about ten feet, Sean asked her who she was talking to. She spun around, she had forgotten to say goodbye. But when she looked back at the tree, no one was there.

"You know, I didn't even catch his name." She said

"Should I be jealous?" Sean had asked

"No, He was just a stranger who grabbed my paper that had blow away. He was no one." And with that she kissed him again, grabbed his hand and started to run again.


	4. First Day

Once she was out of view he stepped from behind the tree. As soon as she got up and walked away he was crushed. He had gone behind the tree incase she turned around, she wouldn't see the tears forming. She didn't even say goodbye.

He heard him ask her who his was. When she said "no one" He felt like his heart and been torn out. It only got worse when he saw her kiss him again. In the entire day the spent together, she had never once mentioned anyone named Sean or having a boyfriend. He felt betrayed by her omission of this very important fact. His heart ached for the girl he had known for only a few hours. But he had felt like he had known her for lifetimes. He was angry with himself for caring so much, for hurting, and for crying. He was a tough guy. They don't cry. He told himself that she was just another girl. She was nothing special. He barely met her. She was 'no one'.

He kept repeating those words all the way back to his house.

He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Thoughts of her haunted his mind. He kept replaying the day trying to figure out if he read her wrong. She didn't say anything about a boyfriend, but he hadn't asked either. So he shouldn't be mad right? Plus he had a girlfriend. So he was just reading to much into it. He had a great day with a great girl and he came home in a better mood and actually had a good dinner with his parents. Chalk it up as a win. With those last thoughts he finally feel asleep.

He had gone to school the next day at peace with the situation. He knew she went there too and figured the connection he felt was probably a friendship or missing his girlfriend who had been away for most of the summer. After a few classes he saw her standing in the hall way leaning against a locker. He walked toward her and waved. She smiled and waved back. His heart fluttered again. He got to her and tried to look causal as he leaned against the locker next to her.

"So I was thinking about what you said to me about English and . . ."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but do I know you?" She asked with a confused look on her face

"Um, I'm . . . you're the girl from my English class right, Kwan, 3rd period, right?" He covered quickly

"I think you have me confused with someone else, That's grade 10 English, I'm in grade 9. There is this girl in grade 10 that people are always confusing with me. Jessica Something or another." She smiled sweetly before looking past him.

"Sean, it took you forever to walk down that hallway, I waved at you like five minutes ago." She said teasing.

"Sorry, I was admiring you from afar and forgot how to walk." Sean said before kissing her.

Emma pulled back after a moment and looked over her shoulder.

"Hey good luck finding that girl." She said before grabbing Sean's hand and walking away.

He watched her walk away, crushed again. How could she not recognize him? How do you spend an entire day with someone and not know who they are the next day? He found the nearest bathroom and looked in the mirror. He did look different. The day before he had been dressed up some what nicer, he had a job interview that he missed because of her. He had been wearing nice khakis, a dress shirt and he had done his hair. It was complete contrast to the reflection in the mirror. He was wearing baggy jeans and a football jersey under his black jacket. His black hat was on backwards with sunglasses on his head. He knew that maybe the clothes were a change but his face, He had a little bit of stubble on his face, but it was the same as yesterday. His sadness started to turn to anger. His voice was the same. She just didn't want her boyfriend to know about me. That's when his plan began to form.


	5. Back to the Future

Back in the present, Jay looks at himself in the mirror again. He has bags under his eyes. He's tired. He hasn't slept in days. His clothes are different again. He looks down at his shoes. They are new and shiny. He hates dress shoes. The new black slacks are uncomfortable and the white dress shirt has shaving cream near the bottom. He gave up on trying to get it out five minutes ago. He puts his tie on and realizes this is real.

Anger surges through him again and he punches his reflection. Glass rains down into the sink, bouncing off the counter and onto the floor. The tears are flowing again and he braces himself against the counter as sobs rack through his body. A few minutes pass and pain sets in his hand. It's bleeding and there are glass shards sticking out in a few places. Now he has shaving cream and blood on his shirt.

He sighs and opens the medicine cabinet, pulling out tweezers, hydrogen peroxide, and gauze. He finished dressing the wound and walked into the kitchen. He grabs a broom and goes back to the bathroom.

After he cleans it up, he picks out a new shirt. It's blue and still has the tag on it. He takes off his tie reaches for the shirt. He pulls off the tag and the now dirty white shirt. He puts on the blue shirt and tie as he walks toward the door, grabbing his jacket and putting his sunglasses on before he steps outside. No hat today.

He leaves his house and walks over to his car. He opens the door and tosses his jacket on the passenger's seat as he sits down. He starts the car and sighs.

"This is going to be a long day" he says to him self. He places his hand on the shifter and puts the car in reverse. He glances over his shoulder and pulls out of the driveway. He looks at the dashboard.

The clock reads 6:30 a.m..

He puts the car in park against the curb. He grabs his cell phone and dials the number for the fiftieth time in three days. It rings, and rings finally someone picks up the phone.

"Hey, it's Jay. Please don't hang up this time"

The voice sighs "I don't have time for this."

" I know it's been awhile but I have to talk to you. It's important."

"Okay, go ahead and start talking." The voice responds.

"No, not on the phone, I'm on my way over." Jay hangs up before they can refuse.

He puts the phone down and reaches over his shoulder, pulling his seatbelt across his chest and lap, clicking it in to place. He puts the car in drive and accelerates quickly.

As houses fly by, he is lost in the past again.

After that day in the park, he had felt lucky to have been close enough to smell her sweet scent. Looking back, he wished that could have been enough for him. But it wasn't. Not after she hurt him for the second time in twenty-four hours.


	6. Harder than it Seems

A/N– Thank you for the reviews. Just incase there was confusion, Last time I updated I put in a new chapter two and changed five just a little bit. Sorry if you got lost. Also if you haven't noticed I'm going from the present to the past. We are following Jay in present time as he looks into the past.

* * *

He had wanted to confront her and yell at her for forgetting him so easily. But as he tossed and turned through another sleepless night, he thought of something better. He would make her feel like he did, he would break her heart.

He had spent the next three months trying forming a plan to accomplish this. He was having a hard time coming up with something. At first, if he started to lose his drive, all he had to do is see her with her boyfriend and his anger bubbled higher.

As time went on, he filled his time with his girlfriend and even started to wonder if it was even worth it anymore. He had seen how they were together. They were so happy and their bond was strong, really strong. He didn't think he could penetrate it.

Just as he was coming to the conclusion that Emma was a lost cause he noticed there was trouble in paradise. He had seen the tension in their relationship building. They suddenly started fighting all over school. One minute they were walking holding hands and laughing and then five steps later they would be yelling at each other in the middle of the hallway. The fights were small and quick first, but they kept building to big blow outs.

This didn't help Jay like he thought it would though. It's what happened after the fights, that made separating them seem impossible. They would fight and go their separate ways mad as hell. Then while sitting in their classes, somehow they would just know what the other one was thinking and get a hall pass. Anyone who walked down the unused east stairwell had seen it. Jay had seen it more times then he would have liked.

He would say he needed a bathroom break and go there so he could have a cigarette. He would open the door and walk down a couple steps and there they would be passionately kissing and lost in each other. The more passion in the fight would mean the more passion in make-up. Every time the bond would become stronger. They were slowly getting controlled by this passion between them and soon it would overtake them both. One day they wouldn't be able to stop and their relationship would be deepened beyond return and their souls would be joined.

And that's what scared Jay. He could see where their relationship was heading, even though he knew they couldn't. He knew Emma wasn't even thinking about sex. But he wasn't blind and could see the signs, they had an intense love, and whether they saw it or not that's where they speeding too. If he had to bet on it, he would say four months, tops. He knew that once they gave their selves to each other, it was over for him. It would be too late for him to do anything but stand back and watch them live happily ever after.

He knew if he was ever going to have a chance to hurt her, it was now or never. He was going to have to push them into a full on blow out and use that to separate them for good. It was a huge risk. If he couldn't keep them from making up, he would just be pushing them to the closeness he was dreading. He finally had his plan, if he failed he would never have the chance again.


End file.
